


Una parte de ti ha muerto

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Rey Mickey le promete que Sora y Riku van a volver sanos y salvos, pero ya no sabe si creerle o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una parte de ti ha muerto

El Rey Mickey le promete que Sora y Riku van a volver sanos y salvos, pero ya no sabe si creerle o no. Hasta ahora sus chicos siempre han vuelto pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si no lo hubiesen hecho, como si cada vez que se van a luchar y a salvar este y todos los mundos, una parte de ellos muere estando lejos de casa, como si se qubraran y ya no pudieran volver atrás.

Sora le sonríe, pero no es la misma sonrisa de antes. Riku le da un apretón en el hombro, pero no es como antaño. Sus amigos le hablan y le prometen y bromean y hacen todo lo posible porque ella no lo note, pero lo hace. Ya no son _sus_ chicos, los dos muchachos con los que siempre se metía en líos y con los que sabía que podía hacer del mundo su lugar. Sus amigos se han ido y no van a volver, por mucho que eso duela no hay forma de cambiarlo.

Quizás es tiempo para que la vieja Kairi también se vaya, ¿verdad? Quizás la vieja Kairi solo existe con el viejo Sora y el viejo Riku y sea hora de que una nueva Kairi aparezca, una que pueda defenderse sola e ir con sus amigos a la batalla, estar codo a codo como iguales.

Teniendo esto en mente, le pide al Rey Mickey si puede acompañarlos a esta nueva aventura. Quizás una parte de ella también muera en batalla, pero mientras lo haga junto a sus amigos, todo estará bien.


End file.
